What Love Is
by demonegg
Summary: What Marlene writes about when she writes about love.


I don't own FFVII.

Both this story and AOMM were started from some very generous & juicy LJ prompts that have helped keep me writing as I work on longer stories. Today's Prompt: Breakfast in Bed (wink, wink).

Thanks for reading.

* * *

What Love Is

By Marlene Wallace

Once upon a time, there were 2 people who were really, really in love that the boy. His name was Cloud and he had spiky hair. He would do anything for the girl. Her name was Tifa and she was very pretty and very nice. Cloud didn't talk much but he was very nice too. The first thing he did was join the army for her so he could be her hero. The second thing he did was save the world from that bad man. (_'I couldn't spell his name_.' _'S'alright, Sweetie. Ya doin' good_.') Because he loves her alot. Next they lived with two kids and they loved them alot. Cloud saved Denzel's life when he was sick. Tifa saved my life when she fought the bad guys. Then Cloud came and got me when I was kidnaped! They saved the world again because they love each other and everyone was very happy. Finally they take us places on Fenrir because they love us. Tifa brades my hair and Cloud and Denzel work on Fenrir and Cloud makes Tifa breakfast in bed on Saturdays and Sundays. Its not very good breakfast because its burned and Tifa puts it in the trash. But she yells to Cloud loudly when there alone that its really good and she wants more. But I know she doesn't because she doesn't eat it. Tifa is a good actress. Because Tifa loves Cloud. And that is what I think love is.

The End.

**XXXX**

The kitchen was quiet.

Nothing was heard but the steady tick of the clock and the shuffle of papers as Marlene waited politely for applause, until she had to tell the three adults--two who were standing by the bar counter with their mouths open, and her Papa who was getting red and puffy by the stairs--that it was okay to clap now, she was finished. Her Papa was the first to act normal. He couldn't clap with one arm, but he scooped her up and spun her around and said she was very smart and asked her in his quieter '_I'm gonna yell soon--but not at ya, Sweetie'_ voice if she was going to show it to her teacher. But Marlene knew she was very smart, although her spelling could use some work (she'd only gotten a check on her last spelling test. _Denzel_ got checks. Marlene wanted her check plus). And she also knew that he hadn't said he liked it yet, which was strange, but sometimes her Papa forgot to say the Right Things when he was red and puffy. In fact, he was glaring at Cloud and Tifa over the top of her head as he told her, not that he liked it, but to run upstairs and play and some'un be up dere later to help wid yer spellin'. He had to talk to Tifa'n Cloud. Marlene nodded, but first she skipped up to Tifa to ask if she had liked it because both Tifa and Cloud looked pale and Tifa had clapped once or twice and then grasped her hands like she was praying. That might've been good because some people prayed and cried over stories--she had seen it a long time ago--but Cloud hadn't moved. Tifa smiled, but it wasn't a very _con-vin-cing_ smile, and told her it was very good--she and Cloud both thought so. But Marlene was suspicious and maybe a little mad as she tapped her foot because Cloud was staring at her Papa, who was angry with Cloud and Tifa, who hadn't even hit Cloud on the arm when he didn't clap. Tifa kissed her cheek and told her she would come up later and they'd work on the there/their/they'res together. And maybe change a few details to impress the teacher, so she could get a check plus plus.

Cloud didn't say anything then, either. And Marlene thought it was rude for him not to clap, even if she wasn't a good speller. _She _thought it was a good story, especially since it was about him and Tifa. He should've clapped.

Tifa must've caught Marlene staring at Cloud because she quickly repeated that he liked it and also thought she could get a check plus plus, or maybe even be a writer someday, but they'd have to change a few things before school tomorrow.

Marlene wasn't happy with this answer, but she loved Tifa and she knew Tifa loved her as much as she knew that if Tifa helped her, that check plus plus was as good as gotten, and maybe she'd even get a gold star at the top of her paper too, for Excellent Spelling. She hugged Tifa, who loosely hugged her back, and then she hugged Cloud, who still hadn't moved, before she hugged her Papa. Her Papa shooed her upstairs, but not before asking for her paper because he was going to teach that spiky-headed mothe--("Barret!" Tifa interjected)--something-or-another a lesson.

Marlene knew that voice and what it meant, and she left, running to her room, then tiptoeing back to the top of the stairs so she could hear. But the kitchen door banged shut and she couldn't hear very much other than her Papa yelling various Bad Words. She wanted to run back in there and tell her Papa not to be mad. Cloud always did things for Tifa first, even if he wasn't a very good cook, and Papa always said that family was the most important thing in the world. Cloud must be doing a good job too because Tifa was always very, very happy on weekends, and Cloud came downstairs happy and smiling at Tifa when he thought Marlene wasn't looking.

But, Marlene thought sadly, he was still in trouble. Although it _was_ his fault.

It was a good story.

He really should've clapped.


End file.
